


Intruder

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Naga, Nagatroll, Troll Bulges, fantasystuck, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Originally written on October 10th, 2015.)
Aradia Megido has always loved to explore, and when she catches wind of a dangerous cavern untouched by all, there's no way she won't go. If she had only known what was in store for her, however, she might have changed her mind.





	

Staring into the great, dark maw of the cave that loomed like a black and ominous pit in front of her filled Aradia's whole body with excitement and a lust for the adventure within its dark halls. Even though she's always exploring caves of all shapes and sizes, both for thrill, and for the treasure or knowledge waiting inside, this one seemed special. Not a soul that went inside ever came back out, and signs were everywhere, all saying stuff like; "Keep out", "Danger", or "Access prohibited for public safety.". This is the cave of legends right here.

 

Fixing her backpack, which is filled to the brim with equipment to explore and pillage, Aradia trotted into the darkness. She fumbled with a flashlight, and got it to turn on, the light cutting through the darkness like a knife. She adjusts her hat, which she always takes when adventuring, and shines her light around the floor. Gravel, dirt, and miscellaneous gemstones litter the ground.

 

She decides to take a few of the gemstones littered on the ground for safekeeping. A bit of amethyst, a couple rose quartz, some shards of topaz, and a rather large sample of labradorite, all now safely tucked away in the pockets of Aradia’s backpack. Not quite satisfied yet, Aradia presses on to test how much more goodness she can find littered about the tunnel, her backpack bouncing to the beat of Aradia’s footsteps behind her.

 

Gravel turns into smooth stone, gem bits turn into larger and larger gems of rarer varieties, while coins and other miscellaneous objects show up in greater volume. Such as books, phones, an old GameGrub, and… troll skeletons. Woo hoo. At least she knows why those warning signs were up at the entrance now.

 

Aradia soon ends up very deep into the cave, picking up gemstones and scattered coins along the way, however, she can't help but feel... watched. And she swears she can hear something... slithering around across gravel and dirt nearby. However, she shrugs this off as paranoia from being in a place that’s supposedly dangerous, yet offers no visible danger, and, against better judgement, continues into the depths of the cave.

 

By this point, Aradia's pockets are bursting with treasure and jewels, and she can hear the “clink!” sound of a coin fall out and hit the smooth stone ground behind her. She turns around to recover the coin, shining her flashlight down the path she first came, and discovers...

 

Someone is back there, and it’s getting closer. A flash of yellow eyes and the orange of horns is all she needs to see to determine that. Fight or flight instinct fires up, and Aradia spins around and darts down the corridor in a flurry of panic, her hair flying and bouncing along behind her, in an attempt to get away from the mysterious person, leaving the coin behind.

 

She runs for a good while before slowing to a stop, unable to hear them chasing her. She stops to catch her breath for a moment, and take a sip from her adventuring canteen. She’s so terrified, that she doesn’t notice her missing hat, which had flown off at some point in her mad dash away from the mysterious troll figure. Heart pounding, Aradia glances around her quickly, finding nothing, and she takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

 

However, the peacefulness doesn't last, as Aradia feels someone grab her by the sides of her stomach with big, powerful arms. She shrieks, and struggles to get away, but she can feel the arms go up under her own armpits, and lift her up into the air.

 

"let me g0, wh0ever y0u are!" says Aradia, still thrashing wildly in their arms in a futile attempt to escape. "let g0 0f me!"

 

"What e%actly are you doing here, you little thief?" Aradia freezes, she wasn't expecting an actual reply. "Running around, snatching all the gems and coins I so carefully decorated these halls with. Dispicable. Do you understand how much trouble I went through to set them out as such? And then you… you… fiendish little girl, ruin everything I had made perfect."

 

"i... well, i did n0t kn0w this place was inhabited by anything intelligent..." Aradia says.

 

An insulted grunt can be heard, and Aradia gulps.

 

"And what precisely do you mean by that?" he says.

 

"i expected an unintelligent, deadly beast..." Aradia says, her voice cracking a bit. She's dealt with a lot, but she never accidentally walked into someone's cave! Another, even more insulted grunt in response.

 

"So, my precise decorating is simply the mark of a beast to you? Insufferable." he says, sounding angrier than before. “Simply insufferable.”

 

"im s0rry, can y0u let me g0 n0w?" she says.

 

"No." he says, bluntly.

 

"what!? why n0t!?" she asks, keeping it hard to hide her annoyance.

 

"You invaded my home, stole my treasure, and insulted me. And for that, you must be punished."

 

"i said i was s0rry!"

 

"Sorry is not enough. You must be dealt with properly." he hisses. 

 

Aradia whines a bit, then remembers that she still has her flashlight. She got so distracted by arguing with whoever's got her that she forgot about it. Oops. She shines her light directly into his face, and he hisses loudly, letting go of Aradia. She drops to the floor and bolts down the path, she can't audibly tell that he's chasing her, but she knows he is.

 

She turns sharply down a corner, her shoes clapping wildly against the stone floor like a bunch of seals as she makes a break for a place to hide in the pitch black darkness of the cave, sliced through only by the light emanated from the flashlight, which is quickly beginning to flicker out. She knew she should have replaced it’s batteries before she came here!

 

Unfortunately, all that shows up down this corner is a small room with a bit of straw and leaves in it. Seems like she stumbled into the nest, but what kind of troll would sleep on leaves? In a cave? Alone?

 

She turns around to face behind her with the flashlight, knowing that he is going to be there, and, as expected, there he is, waiting in the doorway, looking at her, extremely angry. What isn't expected, however, is the fact that where his legs should be, he has a long, blue, stripy snake tail. Also he's way bigger than expected. And ripped. And really sweaty and stinky.

 

Aradia shrieks at seeing the person, dropping her flashlight. It crashes onto the floor and shatters, shrouding the room in black darkness once again. She backs up into the cold, stone wall, her heart beating out of her chest. She tries to reach into her backpack for her whip, or her grubphone, only to remember that she had abandoned it while escaping to help her go faster. Oh no.

 

"E%cuse me, that was wildly inappropriate." he says, slithering up to Aradia, and lifting her up again, his grip sturdy and STRONG. “Do you not know that it is e%tremely rude to shriek at someone? How barbarian.” Aradia starts resisting him again, throwing her arms against his chest and face and trying to push him away, but the snake troll bites Aradia on the arm. Hard. With… two fangs. Just two. She yells in response, and soon enough, stops resisting. She can’t find the energy for it.

 

"F001ish little troll... do not worry, it will not kill you, I did not inject enough potent venom to do that. Simply weaken your limbs and calm you down." he says. At the mention of that, Aradia notices her body begin to relax, as well as her own mind, and she lays semi-limply in his arms. She starts panting, is it getting hotter in here?

 

He moves Aradia onto the nest, grinning menacingly. Not that she could tell, but still. Aradia is not fond of the pointy straw of the nest sticking her in the back a lot. Not fond of it at all. She attempts to move off of the nest, but the snake troll just puts her back and growls a bit.

 

"You will not be going anywhere, I have plans for you, and I intend to follow them through." he says.

 

"what are y0u g0ing t0 d0 t0 me...?" she asks, a hint of fear in her voice. Well, more than a hint, actually. More like her voice is SHAKING with fear.

 

"Well, you are quite... beautiful. Extravagant. Simply gorgeous, even. So, I have decided to tame you and keep you as my own mate." he says. Aradia is shocked, but says nothing. She’s not exactly sure WHAT to say.

 

"I am sure that you will make an amazing mate once I have trained you to obey and gotten you all settled in. The offspring I will have with you will be smart, STRONG, and beautiful." he continues. Aradia is speechless and terrified, she's never seen a troll that actually wanted to impregnate someone! She tries once again to get off of the straw bed, however the troll simply moves her back on with a growl. “Stay.”

 

She can feel big, STRONG hands brush against her and slide around her body slowly, as the long, thick, scaly tail wraps around her to keep her in place as he inspects her body. She whimpers and squirms a bit, and he shushes her once more with a low growl.

 

"Oh, yes, I believe I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Equius, Equius Zahhak. And what is yours?" he says, holding his wandering hands back for a bit.

 

"...aradia megid0..." she says, quietly.

 

"Aradia... Oh my, what a beautiful name..." he says, swooning. Aradia smiles a bit from the compliment...

 

...And then goes right back to a displeased and frightened look once Equius' hands return to wandering over her body. And especially so when they find her breasts, and tear her shirt off for easy access to them. The shirt tears very easily in his hands and hungry, lustful eyes gaze over her bosom. What a day for Aradia to forget to wear a bra, not that he wouldn’t have torn it off with as much ease anyway.

 

He swoons again at her breasts, which are large, round, and have very big nipples. He caresses them, careful as to not tear or bruise them, and starts gently playing with them. He bounces them, squeezes them, gropes them, rubs them, and even kisses them and suckles on her nipples. Aradia can't help but let out a little moan at how good it feels underneath the excruciating violation.

 

Equius moves his body on top of Aradia’s, and leans down to kiss and taste Aradia's breasts some more. His cold, almost lifeless lips pressed against Aradia's warm, soft breasts sends a shiver down her spine.

 

Soon enough, he grows tired of Aradia's breasts for the moment, and seeks elsewhere on her body for some pleasure, and a place to put his lips against. It doesn't take him long to find her own lips, and he immediately grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss.

 

He licks against Aradia's lips in the kiss, trying to get her to part her lips and let him in. Aradia's body betrays her, as she parts her lips and allows Equius' tongue inside to explore. And explore he does, he licks and tastes all around Aradia's mouth, taking in every taste of her.

 

And Aradia would hate to admit it, but she liked it, and even kissed him back a bit. She hated it, and she hated her body's internal needs for affection, she hates the hot, blushy feeling she’s getting in her cheeks, she hates it all. How can she feel this good when her entire body is being violated?

 

As he's kissing her, one of his hands start to wander south, towards Aradia's most secretive places; her puffy, soft, and now wet nook. His hand slips under her skirt, pushing the fabric to the side (and tearing it a bit), and he is delighted to find that Aradia is not wearing any underwear, allowing for immediate access to her nook, for his hands, and his bulge. How did she forget both crucial bits of undergarment that morning?

 

He reaches to the crotch section of his tail, and starts groping around where his bulge would be. He finds what he's looking for, and slips his hand into a slit on his tail, then pulls out a long, bright blue snake cock. He sits there with it out for a moment, letting her take a good look at it, before he holds Aradia's hips down and slowly slips his cock inside of her.

 

Needless to say, it is very painful for Aradia, as her nook was not prepared for a bulge yet, and now it must try to adjust to it being there at full length. She whines and squirms, and Equius hushes her, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of her nook.

 

Equius mumbles about how beautiful and amazing Aradia is, how he's lucky to have such a wonderful matesprit, and how he can't wait to see the new grubs, or, "children" as he calls them. He begins thrusting harder and faster, yet not enough to tear or damage Aradia’s nook. After a bit of this, a bit of that, some huffing and puffing from Equius, and a few moans escaping from Aradia, he finally releases his genetic material into Aradia, not a drop having been spilled. And wow, is there a lot, Aradia's body has to swell a bit to accommodate it all.

 

He then wraps his arms around Aradia and cradles her in his arms, smiling and making strange, assumedly happy snake-troll noises. Aradia doesn't like the noises, but that doesn’t deter Equius from continuing them. Equius lays himself down on his nest and curls up tight around her, making more noises and kissing Aradia on the cheek a couple times, before eventually falling asleep, his purring lulling Aradia to sleep as well.


End file.
